Decisions
by forsaken2003
Summary: Alec has a decision to make after talking to his father.


**Title: Decisions  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Magnus/Alec  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Cassandra Clare  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Alec has a decision to make after talking to his father.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 2 episode 16 'Day of Atonement'  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

 **Note: This is my first Malec story so please be gentle!**

Alec sat at his desk, the door closed and locked. Robert had just left after informing Alec that the Clave lied and didn't have the Soul Sword. That they never had it after the capture of Valentine and they've been lying to every shadowhunter making them believe everything was fine. Robert wanted Alec to keep it too himself. So now the secret laid heavily on Alec's shoulders and his decision to tell anyone.

How could he not tell Izzy or Jace? And Magnus? The Soul Sword could kill him and every other downworlder. What was the right thing to do? Today Alexander Lightwood wished he wasn't in charge.

After half an hour of bouncing back and forth trying to figure out what the right decision was Alec grabbed his phone and called Magnus.

"Alexander, what a wonderful surprise," Magnus greeted and Alec could picture a smile on his face. "I hope you're not calling for a rain check on dinner tonight. You haven't had fish and chips until you've eaten them in London."

Alec licked his dry lips. Honestly he had forgotten about their dinner plans. He was a horrible boyfriend. "This isn't a social call, Magnus. I need you to come to the Institute."

"Are you alright?" Magnus now sounded worried.

"Not really? Can you portal to my office? I don't want anyone to see you." Alec really hoped he didn't just offend Magnus.

"Is this about Valentine? Have you found him?" Magnus asked hopefully.

Alec wished he could say yes. He knew how badly Magnus wanted Valentine to be captured and sent to the Clave in Idris. "Please, Magnus?"

Magnus was silent and Alec was afraid he'd hung up on him. "I'll be there in a moment." Magnus finally answered before actually hanging up.

Moments later a portal opened in Alec's office and Magnus walked gracefully through it as always. Alec would never tell him but he always felt a little nauseous after portaling. It didn't matter how many times he'd done it. He stood from his desk and walked over to Magnus and pulled him against his body. "Thanks for coming."

"I'll always come for you," Magnus answered as he returned the hug. He pulled away and really looked at Alec. He had worry lines on his forehead. "Tell me what's happened, Alexander. Why did you make me portal directly to your office?"

"My father paid me a visit today, with some information," Alec told him, offering his a seat.

Magnus accepted. "About the whereabouts of Valentine?"

Sitting himself on his desk Alec spoke, "Indirectly, I think." He paused. "Look my dad wanted me to keep this quiet and I won't like I was thinking about it because I'm afraid it will put you in an awkward position. I love you and I can't keep this from you." Alec took a deep breath. "The Clave doesn't have the Soul Sword. They never had it after Jace and Clary captured Valentine. Someone else took it that night."

"Possibly the same person who helped Valentine escape," Magnus replied. His head was spinning as he tried to wrap him mind around the new information. "Who else have you told."

Alec shook his head. "No one. I don't know what to do, Magnus. If I don't tell Luke, Raphael and Meliorn they'll never trust the shadowhunters again. But if I do tell them they will panic and possibly try to go out on their own and we could end up with a war between them trying to find it and Valentine. I don't know what we're dealing with and I can't let them get themselves killed trying to get the Soul Sword."

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand. "I'm glad you told me. Not because you didn't want to hide it from me but because you shouldn't carry this burden alone."

"What do we do now?" Alec asked waiting for Magnus to reassure him.

"I don't know," Magnus answered honestly. He gently squeezed Alec's hand. "But we'll figure it out... together."

The End


End file.
